


The bullshit never ends

by Anonymous



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, but im not telling you what, edit: i will maybe return one day but today is not that day, not tagging benrey bc he doesnt appear often (but he does sometimes), not tagging gordon bc he doesnt have his own tag yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chuck e cheese was nice for a few minutes. But then the bullshit started up again.Gordon just wants to go home.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Prelude to bullshit

There wasn't really much that Gordon wanted to do right now. Chuck e cheese was a fun place, sure, but he would much rather be asleep. Immediately going to sleep at a friend's birthday party sounded like a dick move, so he was nice enough to at least partake in the birthday cake and most of the festivities before his willpower was drained too much and he decided to be honest with Tommy. He sounded a little disappointed, but understood by the dark circles under his eyes that it wasn't just an excuse to get out of there. He didn't expect Gordon to just go to sleep at a random table, but there aren't exactly many beds in the Chuck e cheese.

"I'm sorry again for passing out at your party."

"It's okay mister Freeman, you deserve a rest! You sure you want to sleep there though?"

Gordon thought for a second, lifting his head back off his arms resting on the table.

"Honestly, I think this is as good as it's going to get. Thanks for being so understanding, Tommy. Wake me up in ten."

As much as he did want him to not fall asleep at his birthday party, Tommy felt tired just  _ looking _ at the man. And maybe after a nap, he'd wake up more refreshed and could join in again. He hoped he would.

  
  


Gordon's head gently landed on his arms, and his eyes closed. The sounds of the party became more fuzzy as he paid less attention. He hoped to wake up in a short while, because sleeping through the whole thing would just make him feel guilty.

_ Alright Gordon, you got this, count sheep and don't think too hard about anything. Just breathe. Breathe. Yeah. _

  
  
  
  
  


Dr Coomer watched as Gordon stopped moving. He didn't pass out near instantly, which was unusual for him, but he doubted he had long before his dreams would start. He stared out a window, wondering how long he had. Would the game shut off? And now that it was over, would it ever start up again? His fists clenched and violent urges began rising.

There was the feeling again - every part of him feeling foggy, light, and not quite there. Presumably, by what usually followed, this was the point where Gordon was nearing unconsciousness. He stared. The world began to feel less and less real, either from Gordon passing out gradually or from Coomer's own anxiety. And as much as he wanted to piss all over the place like a race horse, he wasn't so sure if that was the best idea right now.

He took a step towards him without thinking, and then another. Coomer looked around the room, and no one else seemed to be reacting. Tommy was busy listing off his wishlist to a disinterested looking man, and Bubby was enjoying the candles on the cake.

Another few steps and he was stood over the nearly sleeping man. Everything was so fuzzy, painfully wrong. If he shook him awake, then it'd presumably stop and everything would go back to normal. But as much as he wanted to, it'd just be delaying the inevitable, right?

... No, as selfish as it was, he didn't want to go yet.

"Hello, Gordon!"

Everything returned to normal and Gordon sluggishly lifted his head up.

"Coomer? Do you mind?"

Coomer's usual blank stare felt a little less empty than usual, as if there were thoughts in the man's head for once.

"... I'm, gonna go back to my nap."

Only a few seconds passed before the same fuzzy feeling gripped him.

"Hello, Gordon!"

"Coomer?"

"It's me!"

"... Yeah. It sure is. G'night, bud."

Gordon's head had barely touched his arms by the time the fuzzy feeling arrived this time.

"Hello, Gordon!"

"Dude. Seriously, I just want to nap."

"..." Again, it looked like there were thoughts in there.

"... Are you done? Can I nap? Go find the birthday boy, it's his day, not mine."

"Tommy is right there."

"I meant- (sigh) I meant like, go talk to him, hang out with him. Go play with him. Gordon tired."

And, with a sudden distinct sadness in his voice, Coomer looked at the table he was at.

"I... know."

He wasn't sure if Coomer remembered telling him about his body being torn atom by atom, but... he still felt it, didn't he?

"... I'm sorry, Dr Coomer. I'm really tired. But I can't stay awake forever."

"... I know."

They both knew it'd have to happen.

"Dr Coomer?"

"Hello Gordon!"

"... I promise I'll wake up, alright? If that's what you're worried about." Even as he said it, Gordon didn't really understand what he meant by those words; but, as weird as it was, Dr Coomer's eyes picked up a little more of their usual happy (albeit blank) stare.

Hoping this was the last attempt, Gordon rested his head back down.

The buzz of the party seemed both too loud and not quite there. Dr Coomer watched the other party-goers buzzing around, Tommy finally done with his wishlist and treating himself to another slice of cake and Bubby looked slightly bored.

Eventually, it began. The world around him destabilising slowly, everyone else carrying on as normal, oblivious to the feeling. The urge to wake Gordon up was hard to press down, but he stayed put, silent and still. 

Gordon wouldn't lie, right? He would wake up again, right? Despite the game being over... right?

Pulsing and warping for just a brief second... It was about to start. He clenched his fists harder and looked away from Gordon's nearly asleep form.

Atom by atom by atom by atom by atom by atom, in an instant. It wasn't painful... Or maybe it was, and he just didn't have time to notice that. But the lingering feeling was worse. Not pain. Well, maybe it was pain, of the soul. Or something.

There wasn't too much time to think about that though. Or maybe there was. Time was wrong in this negative world of pitch black, and when colour returned to everything, the process slowly reversing, he was somewhere else.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Rumbling. Shaking. Something. Gordon could tell he was moving. His mind groggy, thoughts slowly came back.

Moving?

It was a bumpy ride.

This wasn't chuck e cheese's anymore, was it?

Oh no.

_ Oh no. _

_ Oh NO. _

His eyes opened slowly and he saw the wood floor. And then an unfamiliar voice...

"Hey, you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Same as-"

And then a familiar one, interrupting.

"Hello, Gordon!"

_ The bullshit just never ends, does it? _

"What the fuck?" Bubby sounded groggy too.

"I, uh, don't think we're in chuck e cheese anymore, Mr Freeman..." Tommy sounded distinctly anxious, as most people would be if they woke up in this situation.

Their hands were bound.

"How the  _ fuck _ did we get here?" Despite asking, Gordon wasn't really expecting a logical answer. There never fucking WAS one.


	2. If you thought I was going to leave the fic at just that you are wrong and unfortunate to learn otherwise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for how long this took, i just moved house for the first time in my 19 year life and WOW its been weird. but i have a new room now. my desk is against my bed so i can use my bed as a chair, its fucking nice

"Do we have any idea how we got here, even?" Gordon looked at Bubby.

"Nope." Bubby was flat, but a hint of worry was hidden in there.

"The last thing I remember is being in chuck e cheese, Mr Freeman..." 

Tommy and Bubby had shared their limited points of view, and Gordon looked at Dr Coomer.

"I hope we're going somewhere pleasant!" Despite everything, Coomer sounded normal and chipper as ever.

The man he interrupted before spoke up again. "I don't know where, but Sovnguarde awaits."

Some other random person cut in too. 

"Damn Stormcloaks, if it wasn't for you I would already be halfway to Hammerfell by now!"

"We're all brothers in these binds now, horse thief."

Bubby pulled a face. "What? I'm not your brother."

"I think he means metaphorically, Bubby."

"I don't want to be his metaphorical brother either!"

The carriage driver turned his head for a second to yell. "Shut up back there!"

Ignoring him completely, Bubby continued. "Why does that guy have a gag and no one else? What's up with that?" The guy with the gag grunted and Ralof spoke.

"Have some respect.  _ 'That guy' _ is the righteous king and ruler of Skyrim. They gagged Ulfric to stop him from using his Gods-given thu'um."

Horse thief shifted nervously in his seat. "By the nine, if that's Ulfric Stormcloak, then where are they  _ taking us? _ "

"Sovngarde awaits us."

Bubby gritted his teeth and ungritted them again to talk. "Can you bitches stop dropping random words that I don't know in the middle of shit? I have no goddamn clue what you're talking about."

A walled village ahead grew closer, and Ralof continued. "Hey, horse thief, what village are you from?"

"Why do you care?"

"A nord's last thoughts should be of home."

"Rorikstead... I'm from Rorikstead."

The carriage continued, through the gates and around a bend until they slowed to a halt. Everyone else was getting off, and the science team followed cue, despite ignoring what was being said.

"Ralof of Riverwood." The blond man who was interrupted earlier stepped forth in response of the list man, and he continued. "Lokir of Rorikstead."

The dubbed 'horse thief' of earlier suddenly chimed in, panicked. "No! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" And as soon as the last word left his mouth, his feet hit the ground sprinting back the way the carriage came.

A woman in heavy looking armour barked out 'halt', to which he continued running anyway. Again, she barked out a single word, 'archers', and a few arrows flew into his back.

His momentum carried him forward a few meters, but he was dead before he even hit the floor, and the woman looked to the prisoners and continued.

"Anyone else feel like running?!"

"I do!" Dr Coomer said in his usual upbeat manner. "These rope hand bindings are getting itchy! I think I'm going to take them off." Without giving her a second to respond, Coomer ripped his hands apart with an easy force that only he could achieve, and stood staring at her blankly.

She stared at him. No one had ever done that before. 

Everyone else stared. How the fuck did he snap the ropes like that?

Dr Coomer stood in place. He turned to face Gordon and said his usual "Hello Gordon!"

The woman stared. Nothing happened and she took it as a sign to continue as usual. "Give them their last rites."

Some weird noise that sounded like a mammoth protesting bedtime came from behind the mountain.

Some other person started rambling, her hood nearly covering her face. "As we commend your souls to Atherius, blessing of the eight-"   
"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with!" said a man who hadn't spoken yet.

The near face-lacking woman continued. "As you wish," her voice poisoned by spite.

"Come on, I haven't got all morning!" He clearly did if he was about to die. "My ancestors are smiling at me, imperial. Can you say the same?"

The apparently suicidal man put his head onto the block and the headman lifted the axe, and with one large swoop his head popped off and into the basket like a pez out of a pez dispenser.

A silence followed, followed by a weird noise off somewhere behind the mountains again. 

"That noise again. What was that?"

"It was nothing, next prisoner!" She looked over the crowd. "Next," a finger pointed at Dr Coomer, "You!"

"But I still feel like running."

She turned to the archers and they readied themselves for if he did bolt.

"Really, old man? (scoff) I'd like to see you try."

"Okay then!" And with those two words, Dr Coomer began a leisurely jog. For him, at least. To everyone else, he was going at speeds no person should be able to go. Some arrows flew towards him and missed by a large birth, the marksmen not expecting anything like that. His powerlegs not fully charged but still miles better than most human legs, the small man jumped over the outer wall of the village with ease, and he was gone just like that.

Everyone (except the science team) was silent and collecting their jaws off the floor. List man broke the silence.

"What in the  _ divines _ was that man?" 

"A fucking asshole for leaving us behind, that's what," said Bubby.

This time the weird noise was louder and accompanied by a huge flying lizard.

"WHAT the FUCK?!" Gordon was the first to say anything, followed by some random woman behind them.

"Dragon!" The big fucker landed on the tower they were facing and did some weird dragon burp, summoning huge storm clouds above them.

"This might as well fucking happen at this point."

Everyone began to scatter, the prisoners making a bid for freedom and the guards more focused on the giant death lizard. Tommy nudged Gordon.

"M-Mr Freeman- we, we need to run!" The three of them sprinted in the same direction Dr Coomer went, but the wall remained tall and the gate remained closed.

"Shit, uh, this way!" The other two followed Gordon for a second or two before stopping again. "Fuck! How do we get out of here?" 

Bubby spoke up. "Wait! I have an idea!"

"What is it?"

Bubby focused on thin air for a second before his wrist binding caught fire. "Ow, shit!" He flapped his hands around and then stared at them, wrist smarting from being burned. "Well, that was my idea. I'm going to go hide in that building." He ran off, leaving Tommy and Gordon behind for a second before they looked at each other and decided to follow him.

  
  
  


"Urgh, fuck. Bubby, could you get these for us?" Not expecting to hear Gordon, he turned to face them and squinted for a second before the ropes burst into flame, catching both of them off guard.

"OW! Shit!"

"You're WELCOME." Bubby sat angrily on a chest.

"Yeah, thank you Bubby. We should probably grab some stuff to defend ourselves with."

The list man from before barreled through the door, out of breath.

"Do you three have any idea what's going on?"

Bubby scoffed. "Why the fuck would  _ we _ know?"

"Well, you three were with that... guy. And he was NOT normal."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"... Well, whatever. We shouldn't stay in here and wait for that dragon to kill us. I can cut your bindings l- wait, you already have... How?"

"I set them on fire."

"Ah, a mage. I hope you're ready to set more fire."

"Always!" 

"Anyway, what are your names? I don't think we got to yours."

"You first."

"Hadvar." List man now had a name; that they (Gordon) would probably forget in a minute anyway. "You?"

"... I don't remember."

"You said that to me too, what's your deal dude?" said Gordon.

"Argh, fine. I'm  _ Bubby _ ."

"My name's Tommy!"

"And I'm Gordon. Let's get out of here, hopefully we can find Dr Coomer."

"The weird man from earlier?" Hadvar asked.

"Yeah. I don't think we should leave him unsupervised for too long." He hadn't somehow appeared behind him yet, meaning the gang's usual... weird abilities... were stunted in wherever or whatever this place was.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"... It's still really loud out there." The Stormcloak pointed out to his comrade sat next to him.

"Hopefully that dragon gets all those filthy imperials. To try to execute us without a fair trial... scum, that's all they are." She glared at the floor like it was personally responsible for the war crimes going on.

"Wait, do you hear that?" He whispered, "Sounds like someone's coming this way."

The two of them reached for their weapons.

A few seconds later, the gate dropped, and immediately upon seeing Hadvar's uniform, they both began swinging.

"Oh SHI-" Gordon readied the shitty iron sword he found and weapons clashed, Hadvar and him in front of the other two. It was over fairly quickly, but not without Gordon and Hadvar gaining a few slashes themselves.

Tommy eyed the huge warhammer on the floor. It did look pretty cool, and it wouldn't hurt to be prepared at the least. Sure, letting everyone else fight was easy, but he knew better than to assume he will always have someone else to fight for him. Gordon watched him pick it up and bounce it in his hands.

"Tommy, what are you doing with that?"

"I don't want to be a sitting duck, Mr Freeman. I'd, uh, like to be able to defend myself."

Gordon nearly said something patronising and infantising, but at the last second decided against it, a stunning leap in his character development.

"Alright, nice. You sure you wanna start with the big hammer though? That sword looks a bit easier to use and way lighter."   
"Nah, this- this one seems pretty fun. You want the sword, Bubby?"

"Nope." Fire was his weapon of choice. And besides, he still planned on letting everyone else fight for him.

And with that, they set off again.

For a brief few seconds.

The stairs going down curved around a bend, and as they went, a certain someone came into view.

"BENREY?!" Gordon yelled, mostly angry and slightly despaired.

"hey."

Gordon had no words, so instead he resorted to gently bashing his head on a wall.

"what's the matter? lameman uh... tryna give himself a fuckin'... headache or something? that's, uh, pretty stupid. you should stop doing that."

"YOU should stop  _ EXISTING!" _

"damn. feetman's cutting me deep. i'm just... gonna leave if you're gonna be a lil'... uh... lil' poopyhead."

"Yes! Please, do!"

Benrey walked up the stairs, but list man quickly interrupted.

"Wait! There's a dragon up there!"

"oh sweet." Benrey continued up, leaving him in confused silence.

"Who... was that guy?"

"It's a  _ long goddamn story _ ."

"... Okay."

The gang finally continued down the stairs, and after reaching the bottom and turning the corner a huge part of the ceiling fell down in front of them.

"Shit," Gordon exclaimed, "you guys okay?"

Tommy gave a small 'yeah', and the other two didn't seem to have anything to say. Gordon pushed the door on the left open, seeing as it was now their only path.

Ahead, two men stood next to some barrels, and as soon as eye contact was made, the two parties lunged at each other. Tommy swung his hammer over his head in a large arc that nearly hit the ceiling, and it landed square onto the head of one of them, making a disgusting crunch as the skull shattered and sent bits of viscera flying out. His comrade seized up at the sight, giving Gordon a nice window to shove a sword into him.

"God damn, Tommy."

"I... Didn't expect that to... do that."

"... What  _ were _ you expecting?"

"I dunno, I- I just panicked and, and did that."

"Honestly, that was impressive, dude."

Bubby mosied around the room, prodding some stuff and picking up a bottle.

"Oh shit, is this wine? Nice." He popped it open and chugged for a few seconds before throwing the empty bottle on the floor. "Tastes shit." He grabbed another and did the exact same. "Yeah, still tastes shit."

Gordon sighed and said "Why did you drink two whole bottles then?"

"Eh, free booze."

"Fair enough."

List guy - 'fuck,' Gordon thought, 'I already forgot his name' - motioned to a small red bottle sat on a barrel. "There, a potion. Looks like a healing one. You have that one."

Before all of this, he wouldn't have believed a small potion would do that, but given a large one somehow gave him an entire gun for a hand, he was willing to try.

A small first sip revealed it tasted... a little bland, if anything. Like liquid flour, with a hint of something else that he couldn't place. It went down smoothly, and the pain from the slashes dulled a little, so he chugged the rest; as promised, it worked, and looking back down he couldn't see or feel any more injuries. 

'Huh. Neat.'

The gang continued, hearing a clash up ahead, and going down another flight of stairs revealed the source of the clashing: More fighting. Some lighting hit a wall behind the presumed intended target, who took offence to this and swung a large sword in the direction it came. List guy - 'Hand... something?' - sprung into action and dived in with his sword flailing. 

This tactic seemed to work, because a brief second later there was one last yelp before silence.

Gordon walked to the bottom of the stairs and surveyed the room. "What the fuck? Is this a torture chamber?"

"Yes." Some old fuck with a hood responded matter-of-factly, as if being asked this question was something to take more offense to than being a torturer. "These men seemed unhappy at how I've been treating their friends."

"Yeah, I'd be pretty unhappy too."

Behind him, Tommy shoved his foot into a heavy-looking boot, freshly pried off the corpse of some random guy. "We should probably borrow some gear, Mr Freeman."

"That's..." He watched Tommy grab a metal helmet. "... probably a good idea, yeah." The heavy suit Tommy had chosen looked pretty solid in terms of defense, but Gordon was fed up with heavy armour after lugging the HEV suit all around Black Mesa, and settled for a set that seemed more leather than metal.

"You want some, Bubby?"

"Nah. I like that guy's outfit though." Not bothering to point, he looked at a man lying dead in a cage, and the weird hood man decided to butt in.

"Oh, that guy? I lost the key to his cell. Poor man cried for weeks." His tone suggested that he didn't really feel bad about it. "If you can pick the lock, you're welcome to it.

"Oh, nice!" Bubby yoinked the pick off a table and got to work, taking half a minute and two extra picks from Handman to finally open the door. "Mine!" He shoved the coins on the floor into his pocket and ungracefully yanked the clothes off the corpse.

With their new outfits, the gang now blended in a little more with the world, and they continued down the route.

  
  
  


"Hold it," list man held a hand out, "Up ahead. Frost spiders. Horrible things. I've heard they're weak to fire though." He unsubtly looked at Bubby.

"UUUUUuuuuuUUUUURRRGGGhhhhh, FIIIIIIIIIIINE." Secretly happy to have a reason to set shit on fire, he dragged his feet further down the cave, and a second after the spiders noticed him a huge flare engulfed them.

The cave was empty for a second before another two larger spiders dropped from the ceiling and nearly onto Bubby, who reacted by making a weird high-pitched noise and throwing a fireball at the closer one before the other.

"Thanks, Bubby."

"Yeah, don't get used to it." Gordon had no plans of doing so.

Down a narrow passage and then into an open area, the gang hoped this would be over soon. Somehow, a cart had been dumped in here, holding a bag of money and more wine. Or ale. Whatever it was, Gordon and Tommy both took a bottle each, appreciating the free booze that they felt was pretty needed to deal with this shit. And before list man could say anything, Tommy lowered the bottle from his face, realising something more pressing.

"Mr- Mr Freeman!" he said in a hushed but frantic tone, "there's, a bear over there!" He finally uncapped the bottle and took a swig. Bitter.

"Oh shit, uh... any ideas?"

"Maybe we should just try to be quiet! And  _ sneak _ past! Like... like a mouse past, past a cat!"

"We could do that," list boy whispered, "or, if you're feeling lucky, I have a bow and a few arrows."

"I don't like that plan," said Bubby, ironically louder than everyone else. "We should just sneak past. It's already asleep, shouldn't be too hard."

Gordon weighed the options for a second before turning to the gang plus list man- 'Handlebar?'- and finished off his bottle of random alcohol before grabbing another and quietly speaking.

"Okay, so it looks like everyone wants to sneak past. Guess that's what we're doing. Should we go one at a time or-"

A very loud voice from the other side of the cave startled them.

"Hello, Gordon!"

All four of them turned to see Dr Coomer standing, staring blankly at them with his neutral slight smile.

And, picking up it's heavy head from rest, so did the bear.

It roared, unhappy to have it's nap interrupted like that, and started towards Coomer, watching it with no real opinion on the matter.

Gordon watched it stand on its back legs and lift a paw, roaring louder. "DOCTOR COOMER!" Time slowed for him.

Dr Coomer suddenly thrust a fist directly forwards, gut-punching it just beneath the ribs, and it buckled and fell back before crawling away to regain itself. It growled a long and angry noise before leaping forwards again, this time a fist colliding with the side of its jaw, making a crack noise the others could just about hear from where they were further back.

It fell again, crawled back again, and this time didn't want to come back for more; the wobbling suggested both out of fear and also a major concussion. It moaned long and painfully, and Dr Coomer walked up to the four. Now he was closer, they could see spatterings of blood on him, some drier than the others.

"You, uh, want some of this?" Gordon gestured at the cart of bottles. "Free booze."

"Well, don't mind if I  _ do! _ " The short man grabbed a bottle, ripped it open, and barely bothered touching it to his mouth as he poured it directly down his throat. He grabbed another and did the same, and Hadvar watched as the rest joined in with grabbing a bottle and chugging. He decided to take the last one for himself.

He had picked the wrong day to be on the border patrol.

Gordon dropped his empty bottle back into the cart. "So, Dr Coomer, how did you... get here?"

"I went in a cave and found you!"

"You did?"

"Yes."

"How far back is the entrance?"

"Oh, only a little way back! It'll only take half an hour to get back there!"

Knowing better than to take that estimate at face value, the four-now-five started on their way, leaving Hadvar to wonder how the hell he covered half an hour's walk in just a few minutes.

And, a minute and some bickering later, Hadvar was no longer wondering how.

Instead, he was wondering what the hell a chuck e cheese was and why the man called this a half hour walk. But, what he prioritised above knowing that, was getting out of this cave and away from these weirdos, Buff Grandpa in particular.

"You guys are fucking stupid, how the hell is it a restaurant?" Bubby raged.

"He's- he's right, Mr Freeman, it's- it's an entertainment center!" Tommy chided in from behind.

"Actually, on Wikipedia, the free online encyclopedia that ANYONE could edit, it was considered a restaurant!" Coomer helpfully noted - past tense not lost on Freeman.

"See?" said Gordon, "Dr Coomer agrees with me!"

"... That just makes you BOTH wrong. Idiot. Come on Tommy, let's leave these dunces behind." Despite saying this, Bubby had no actual intention of leaving his side. Not really wanting to make good on the threat either, Tommy continued.

"My dad, he said it was an entertainment center, and- the restaurant is  _ within  _ the chuck e cheese!"

Gordon let out a long and heavy sigh. "You know what? I don't care. I don't think this place has any chuck e cheeses anyway. Let's just get out of the cave. The entrance is right there. Chuck e cheeses could be a fucking micronation for all I care right now."

He marched up to the light filtering in the narrow cave entrance, faintly hearing Bubby's voice.

"You're just turning away because you know you're wrong!"

He faced the open air, and had one sudden thought.

_ 'HADVAR.'  _

He was so caught up in the euphoria of having remembered someone's name for once that he didn't even notice the dragon flying overhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to cyberbully me if the next chapter takes ages to come out too

**Author's Note:**

> get nae naed
> 
> yeah its skyrim.


End file.
